With Your Lips to Mine
by Goth. Ang
Summary: ONESHOT. KaRe fluff. Based on a fanart. Rei meets Kai in the waiting hallway...what now?


DGA: Heya! -waves- Dark Gothic Angel here with my first fic! Be kind. This was inspired by a fanart I found...I'll put it up in my profile...after I find the artist and get permission, of course. So please bear with me and be nice and gentle...Please?

Kai: Hn. She's begging again...

Rei: I suppose one of us will have to do the disclaimer...

Kai:...-sides glances-...-sigh- Alright...I'll do it...Hn. D.G.A. owns jack all...seriously...

DGA: Gee, _thanks_, KAI.

Kai: You're welcome...so why in God's name could she ever own Beyblades or the brillant character designs? My thoughts exactly...In short: She's pov. Owns nothings...So sue her not. She doesn't have any money any way...smug look

DGA: T-T

Rei:...Mean...but true...Enjoy, guys.

'Blah' Speech

_'Blah' _Announcement

_"Blah"_ Thoughts

* * *

A pair of lonely crimson eyes stared out into the stadium from the darkened waiting room. Kai Hiwatari of the Blitzkrieg Boys let out a chocked sigh. Rei, the captain of White Tiger X captivated his already clouded mind. Long tresses of raven flowed beautifully around the Chinese teen as he fought on against his opponent. Just as Kai was losing himself to the movement of the tanned youth, it all ended in a display of sheer strength from the White Tiger of Gold. Rei had won. The thought didn't stir anything in the Russian, the only thing that did was the locking of their eyes as Rei approached him. Correction, headed for the waiting room. It was like suffocation under those liquid gold pools. He couldn't breathe, but he loved it so much.

'Kai…' Rei's voice barely penetrated his mind through the haze. Though vague, it was sharp as ever. The Russian blunette nodded back at him, in a sort of; greeting gesture. The light poured in from the stadium onto them, creating some sort godly glow.

'You did well…' He spoke, at last. His voice was powerful as always, making the outside cheering so insignificant. Rei grinned. It seemed like an eternity since he had heard the Russian's accented voice. It seemed like an eternity waiting for him to speak in the first place, as well.

'Thanks Kai…Good luck.' With that said, Rei turned to leave, his shoes scraping on the floor as he went. Acting on pure impulse, Kai caught his wrist.

'Rei…' The Chinese teen looked back. Crimson locked with gold. Electricity jolted up Rei's arm from where Kai's fingers had curled around. Suffocation set in again, and neither could move. They stood, staring in each other's eyes as if they would die if they were to look away. Slowly, Kai released Rei's wrist. His hand found its way up into the raven locks, as he pulled the shorter youth closer to him. Rei lifted his chin as Kai brought up his second hand to the side of his face. Their bodies were so close, near touching. The Russian's warm breathing tickled over Rei's skin, almost paralyzing him. Losing his fingers in waves of black silk, Kai leant down. Wild fire rushed through the Chinese teen's very being as a pair of soft lips brushed his. His body was limp with shock. Slowly, he let his eyes flutter shut. Kai kissed him gently, each touch was soft and slow. Lost within the warmth of each kiss, Rei moved closer, his small hands clutching Kai's shirt.

"_I'm dreaming…" _His mind concluded lamely. That could be the only reason why the Russian blunette was kissing him. It made him feel like an idiot to ever think it was real.

Kai pulled back from him, sensing the inner turmoil. With an ashamed look, his crimson gaze fell to the floor.

'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been such an idiot to think that you might have felt something for me.' Rei's eyes widen and he did the first thing that came to mind. He hit Kai. Now, this wasn't a hard hit, just enough to knock some sense into the boy.

'Baka!' Kai looked back up at him in shock. 'If I didn't feel for you, I would have pushed you away!' At that point, Rei's voice had become a little broken. The Russian still stood frozen in shock, unsure of how to react. None of this turned out how he expected to. For one, Rei didn't run away from him. At least that was a start. 'I'm still here, Kai. I haven't pushed you away…I…I want this.' Rei moved forward, his body now pressed to Kai's. With passionate golden eyes staring into a pair red wine pools, the Chinese teen laced his fingers in navy and pale blue satin. Their lips met once again, this time more fiery and wanting.

'…_And from the Blitzkrieg Boys…Kai Hiwatari!'_

Rei opened his mouth for the Russian to enter and take over. That's what Kai was so good at…taking over. There was no battle for dominance, the taller teen already had it.

'…_Uh…Kai?' _

With a groan, Kai pulled away.

'My match…' He said, breathlessly. Rei grinned at him and let him go, watching as he disappeared into the light of the stadium.

'Wo ai ne, Kai…and good luck.' His hand quivering, he brought his fingers up to his lips. It was real. Kai had kissed him. It was all real…

'_And the winner is Kai! What a victory, folks! His opponent lost pretty much the second he came to the beystadium to face off with this tournament's current number one!'_

A child like grin spread across his face…Only one thing could spoil this…

'_That means that the Blitzkrieg Boys will be facing off with White Tiger X! What an event, folks! I have a feeling it's gonna be one heck of a brawl! Especially if old teammates Kai and Rei face off! Oh the excitement!'_

..._That_ one thing.

* * *

DGA: Hope you liked it!

Kai: What? No smut? It was pathetic...

Rei: Kai!

Kai: ...what?

DGA:...No smut...just fluff.

Kai:...Damn it!

DGA: Rei...if you will...

Rei: -big kitty eyes- Pwease review...and I'll give you a hug.


End file.
